


Water's Edge

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, F/F, Other, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 46 "Surprise Girl on Girl Action," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko groggily rolled out of his bed roll and stumbled out of his tent on his way to his early morning piss, only to discover that something very important was missing. He let out a rather embarrassing scream in a voice he did not recognize. The entire camp came to his aide both to Zuko’s relief and embarrassment. Things however, only got worse. No one seemed to think anything at all was amiss.

“Um…What’s wrong, Zuko?”

“What do you mean, what’s wrong?!” He had somehow turned into a girl during the night and no one seemed to think anything was wrong. Zuko found the whole thing increasingly infuriating.

Sokka whispered a little too loudly to Toph “Is it the princess’ time of the month again already?”

Katara smacked her brother upside the head and Zuko stormed away from camp.

Zuko fumed about his…her situation until she happened upon a stream. The fire bender flopped down beside it with a huff and examined her new face. Yup, the scar was still there. “I guess switching genders doesn’t really change the past.” Zuko dwelled over this revelation for a few moments, before a new one hit. She cautiously looked around to make sure she was alone, leaned over the stream and slowly started to open her shirt.

“Zuko!”

Startled, the newly female Zuko quickly righted herself. Why had Katara of all people followed her out here?

“There you are.” Katara was slightly out of breath, after what was sure to have been a stern lecture for her brother and her run after Zuko. The way she sat down was almost graceful. “I’m sorry. My brother’s an idiot.” Her smile was warm and reassuring. The way the water bender placed her hand on Zuko’s cheek was far too familiar for what Zuko knew of their relationship. The whole thing was a bit creepy, but it was also exciting.

“But really, what’s wrong?”

Zuko let out a breath in frustration and shook her head. “I don’t know.” Her voice was weak.

Katara simply leaned forward and kissed the fire bender as though it was the only logical response. At first Zuko was in shock but she quickly decided that maybe this new reality he found himself…er, herself in wasn’t so bad.

“Better?”

Zuko was sure that was the first time she’d seen Katara smirk. “Not quite.” Zuko leaned forward and kissed Katara again, slowly laying her back against the grass. The water bender’s fingers through Zuko’s hair sent tingles throughout her whole body. Zuko kissed Katara’s neck. Katara’s soft moan emboldened Zuko. She carefully parted blue material and slid it off Katara’s shoulders. She next went to work on the wrappings over Katara’s chest when…

“Zuko? Katara?”

“Damn it.” Zuko sat straight up in bed. He hated that dream. He always woke up hard and sweating and Aang always interrupted before he could get to the good part.


End file.
